ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Overlord (Shroob12 version)
The Overlord is the true main antagonist of Ninjago. In Shroob12's universe, he is the king of evil and the Evil Entity who fought the First Master of Spinjitzu 1,000 years ago and was banished to Darkness Island. He rose from the shadows of Ninjago. His element is Darkness. He cannot use it without possessing somebody. When P.I.X.A.L created The Nindroid Army and sent them to the Delta V Comet to recover The Golden weapons after they were sent into the comet by the Ninja, He became the Golden Master after he created a new body for himself (Golden Armour) History In Shroob12's universe, 3,000 years ago, the Overlord was an evil being who wished to take over the world until the 6 Ancients (Ra, Ice Hyren, Appep, Prometheus, Iaphestus and Sobeck) banished him to the Coffin in tatarus. he manipulated groups of warriors to free him. Pawns of Prophecy The Overlord brainwashed Hocka Pocka and made him a helper to kidnap Kyria Garmadon and make her a crazy thing and go monster mode. The Overlord still wishes to take over the world. He changed into a monsterus form of physical being by Cherell and brought back the Predacon army as they take over Solar System X and Create a Darker Army but the Overlord will later appear in a coffin to be free. in the Crossover he was responisble for the Robot Master coruption and was exiled to Space by Ares. Retaliation He was banished to the Coffin again by the Ancinents and Zeus to prevent him from causing more damage. he still speeks to Cherell. Then he was released to fight the Fire Lord as he saves his comrades. Kai and Lloyd fight him to the death and it almost works but then it fails at first and he creates a form for himself which was refered as the form of the Goldern Master. Jay, Cole, Jack, Zane and the Ninja Allies kill Cherell and they fight the Doom Clan and Deathstroke's army as Lloyd powers up Kai to save the world from the Overlord which ends up being a fight beetween the Fire Lord and the Golden Master and the Overlord is destroyed but the Doom Clan and Deathstroke with Business, Bad Cop and Major Bludd still live but they still are out for the Ninja and their allies as always as they just remember the Overlord as Ancient history as his evil soul has amnesia until Destruction from the world completely like a wound. Powers *The Power of Shapeshifting *The Power of the Shadows *Voodoo Scream *Manipulating People *Power stealing *The Power of Destruction *The Power of Darkness Trivia *The Overlord is the first villain to successfully conquer Ninjago, the second being Garmadon. But the Overlord was soon defeated by Lloyd a.k.a The Golden Ninja. Gallery SnakeEye.jpg|Eye Spirit Mode lego-overlord.jpg|The Overlord's Human Form Ninjago-ninjago-32783700-639-334.png|The Overlord DragonOverlord.jpg|The Overlord himself Digitaloverlord.jpg|The Overlord in spririt 3542831-3346260797-morgo.jpg|The Overlord Titan 025539328_wallpaper3_1280x1024.jpg|The Overlord Entity 250px-Overlord.png|The Overlord 2019_Overlord.png Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Risen From Ninjago